Saviour
by acoustic.mix
Summary: Lenalee's father is running out of money. Lord Tyki Mikk, a cruel but powerful man offers to help him in return for Lenalee's hand in marriage but she refuses to and runs away only to be captured by another man. Is Allen an offender or a saviour?
1. Escape

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man._

_**Last edited:** 3:26AM EST, 24 April 2012._

* * *

**Chapter 01 – Escape**

**.**

'I don't want to marry, I'm not ready, please don't make me do this!' Lenalee cried helplessly kneeling at her father's foot begging him.

He kicked her gripping hands off his trousers and he growled watching her fall back, 'You _will_ marry him.'

Tears were streaming down her face and she was trembling from crying so much, 'I don't love him, he's a cruel man—I can't do it!'

'Are you stupid? I don't care if you love him or not, think about how much good it would do for the family reputation and you should feel privileged that he even looked at the likes of you.' Her father turned to walk out of her room.

'Fa-Father—' Lenalee sobbed.

'Be ready, you're to wed tomorrow morning.' He left with those last words.

She sat on the cold varnished floorboards next to her bed continuing to cry from that afternoon through to the evening. _If only Mother were still here_, she thought to herself. Her father was quite the overbearing man and quick tempered at that. But at the end of the day despite everything, he was still her father and the only family she had left.

When she finally settled down and her breathing became steady, she brushed her hair out of her face and slowly turned to the large window by the bed where the half-moon shone down on her pale skin seemingly soothing her. Lenalee finally got up and rummaged through her wardrobe finding a black hooded cloak. She put it on and proceeded to push open the window letting the cold air rush in blowing back her distinct aubergine hair. Her violet irises glowed with a renewed will.

Brushing a few loose strands out of her face, she climbed out the window onto a close tree branch. Before attempting to climb down, she looked over the town making sure there was no one around. When she was certain the coast was clear, she climbed down clumsily and tripped falling onto her stomach roughly. She gritted her teeth to keep from making a sound. Paying her swelling arm no mind, she got up and let herself out through the large steel gates being cautious that no one would spot her. Lenalee took one last look at the mansion before she walked away and never turned back.

After the anxiety started to dissipate when she was further away from her father's mansion, she started to realise how sore her arm was from falling out of the tree. Then there was another thought that crossed her mind, she had no place to stay and no money. Before she could start to worry about that, a couple men walked out of a nearby pub. She hid behind the stack of barrels leaning as far as she could against the cold brick wall. _Lucky it's foggy_, she thought.

'Damn that Tyki, ye get nothin' when he walks into this pub.' One of the men said sighing.

The other one replied, 'Maybe we'll com' back when we're filthy rich.'

'He's a bit arrogant don' ye think? His fiancée's the finest woman, what more could ye ask for?'

'It's Tyki ye talkin' 'bout, one woman never done Tyki no good.'

Lenalee frowned hearing their conversation, she was disgusted. Tyki was the foulest of the foulest men she's ever known. She would rather die than be the wife of that awful man. If Tyki was busy doing _that_, then she didn't have to worry about him catching her. Being deep in thought, she forgot her surroundings and gasped jerking back elbowing a barrel when something furry touched her leg. Before she could calm down realising it was just a cat, a barrel rolled off the stack she was hiding behind creating a loud thud making the two men turn in her direction.

'Who's there?' One called out in alarm.

'Show yerself!' The other one continued.

Lenalee panicked and stood up trying to run past them but she was grabbed and spun back around roughly. She let out a gasp of pain when the man's nails dug into her already swollen arm. Looking up under her hood, she saw that it was a large bald man that had grabbed her. He was surprised when he heard her gasp and looked at her arm when the cloak slid up from pulling her back.

'It's a woman, Jim.' The fat man stated turning to his lanky friend.

'Well let's see then.' The scrawny man's nose crinkled and he tilted his head to the side placing his hands on his hips.

Lenalee panicked, 'No, don't!'

He tried to reach for her hood but she grabbed his hand trying with all her might to steer it away. Her caught hand felt like it was going to break and she let out a quiet cry still trying to be as quiet as possible, she didn't need to be discovered by Tyki. The lanky man led them back to where she was hiding from them in the cramped alleyway.

'Well what're ye waitin' for? Lift the hood, Benny Boy!' The man named Jim walked up to them when he confirmed there was no one else around.

'Stop—!' Lenalee struggled with the bald man who now had both of her hands captured.

It was hopeless; these men were a lot larger than her. Jim flipped her hood back with ease but both were taken aback when they saw it was Lenalee Lee. They could have either called themselves lucky to have found such a prize or utterly unlucky to be messing around with Tyki's fiancée. Frankly, they didn't care about that at the moment with the alcohol still in effect.

Benny spoke, 'Well this is quite the surprise, what're ye doin' out here at this hour? It isn't proper for a lady to be out around this time and especially with yer name, it looks bad.'

'Lookin' for Tyki are ye? Gettin' jealous o'ready.' Jim mocked.

Lenalee frowned angrily despite how vulnerable she was at that moment, 'I will have nothing to do with that man.'

Benny chuckled, 'She's a stubborn one.'

'Let me go this instant!' Lenalee demanded.

Jim smirked beginning to reach under her cloak ignoring her, 'We've hit the jackpot! It's about time our luck's turned aroun' ain'it?'

'Are ye sure this is a good idea?' Benny asked worriedly.

Jim sighed irritably, 'What're ye talkin' 'bout? She's the best thing ye could do, now hold her still will ye?'

Lenalee cried, 'Please don't do this!'

He hushed her stroking her face softly, 'Don' ye worry, we'll be gentle with ye sweetheart—ye should be thankin' us for preparin' ye for Lord Tyki Mikk, I heard he's quite a rough man.'

Lenalee cried quietly shaking her head frantically when he started to kiss her jaw and neck. The fat man held onto her tightly though he was a bit disturbed. Taking her did sound pleasurable and her father didn't even acknowledge her existence so that wasn't an issue either. But what was worrying him was the fact that they were messing with Lord Tyki Mikk's fiancée.

Jim's hands started roaming her body eventually lifting up her dress and her terrified cries and protests were ignored. That was until Lenalee landed a kick in his stomach making him angry and then he hit her across the face. She was panting awkwardly from the lack of air; Benny had been covering her mouth.

'Com' here you dirty witch!' Jim growled.

He grabbed her thigh digging his nails into her sensitive flesh making her shriek in agony. He hit her across the face again and blood flew from her mouth. Benny panicked letting her go and she fell to the ground.

Lenalee was struggling to get back up on her two feet. She shrieked when Jim grabbed and lifted her up by her hair frightening the two men. They couldn't risk getting caught with who they were messing with.

Jim snapped, 'What're ye doin'? Hold her—to hell with bein' gentle with this disobedient whore, how dare you kick me?'

'Stop it, Jim; we're going to get in trouble for this. Let's just return her and say she was in an accident when we found her.' Benny said seriously.

'Com' off it ye spineless—!'

Before Jim could finish his retort, he was hit across the face and knocked out cold. Benny's eyes widened in fear at the taller man in a long coat that was standing before him. Lenalee stumbled back when her hair was freed, her vision was blurring. She could only make out a shadow advancing on Benny as he yelled for him to stay back. Ignoring her battered body, she saw it was the chance to run away and that's just what she did.

She heard Benny's screams behind her but continued to run. She couldn't stay in this town anymore; the only thought on her mind was to get away. Too scared to look back, she continued to run even though she was far from the town and deep into the forest. She could feel her heart thudding and hear her own struggled breathing. Only her adrenaline was keeping her going until she tripped over a big root in the ground. She lay there on her stomach in the damp dirt limp barely taking in the scent of old grass. She didn't even have enough energy to think it was uncomfortable and wet. The bitter taste of iron lingered on her tongue and her dress was in tatters. She couldn't make herself move, it was too painful. Tears fell from her eyes silently. _I don't care anymore_. She passed out with those last thoughts as her vision faded to black listening to the crickets.

A man spotted her under the tree near the creek not too long after surprised to see anyone around in the area at all. He walked over to her turning her onto her back carefully and brushing her shoulder-length hair away for a better view of her face. His eyes slightly widened at the sight. Trailing his fingertips lightly up and down her face and neck, he found that her skin was damp from sweat. She flinched when he accidentally brushed the bruise on her jaw. Dried blood was evident on the corner of her lips and even smeared across parts of her face. He retracted his fingers quickly and picked her up striding deeper into the forest.

.

'I'd like a glass of your finest wine please.'

'I expect nothing less from Lord Tyki Mikk.' The barmaid said flirtatiously.

He smiled smugly taking off his top-hat and brushed back his black curly hair. The women started to surround him excitedly when they saw who he was and the men who were sitting close by started cheering for him and chugging down jugs and jugs of beer. The air was thick with the stench of cigarettes and alcohol.

One man questioned him nonchalantly, 'Hey Tyki, aren't ye getting married tomorrow? What're ye doin' here?'

'What does it look like I'm doing?' Tyki answered his question with another question.

He chuckled, 'I heard ye're marryin' Lenalee Lee, is that true? Ye lucky duck—though I didn't think she was ye type.'

'It's true.' Tyki replied coolly.

The man continued, 'She's the most beautiful thing in town o'right—but they say she's disobedient an' hard-headed.'

'I'll whip her into shape if I have to, she'll soon know who she belongs to.' He wrapped his arms absentmindedly around a couple of the prostitutes who were standing the closest to him.

Tyki was lost in his own thoughts for a moment seemingly frustrated. She had some nerve to reject him, nobody ever said no to Lord Tyki Mikk. He had always been admired and praised as a handsome and wealthy man, the son of Duke Earl, worthy of everything great. How embarrassing it was when she walked away from him in front of the public tending to the child he was punishing for dirtying his shoe and after rejecting his hand in marriage at that. He remembered feeling shocked and angry that she cared more for a mere peasant child than he. No one was more important than him. He grimaced recalling the event; she called him a cold-hearted monster, she said money couldn't buy everything. His pride had been crushed. That was until he got home—Tyki's grimace slowly turned into a smirk.

_'What's wrong, Tyki Pet? Why the long face?' Earl inquired when he stepped into the mansion._

_ Tyki growled, 'Could you stop calling me that, Father? It's distasteful.'_

_ The Duke urged on, 'Now tell me who upset my favourite son.'_

_ 'Lenalee Lee rejected my marriage proposal, Father.' Tyki said bitterly._

_ 'Didn't I tell you she was a handful?' Earl smiled amusedly._

_ 'If you're going to mock me, I'd rather not hear it.' Waving his hand off, Tyki started to walk away._

_ Earl called out to him, 'Her father is struggling with money, would you like if I proposed a deal with him, perhaps?'_

_ Tyki stopped in his tracks and turned back blinking a couple of times before his lips curled into a wicked smile. In the end, he would win. She couldn't escape him, he would buy her—who said money couldn't buy everything?_

The women were gossiping disdainfully clinging onto Tyki, 'We didn't know you were getting married, does this mean that you'll stop coming here?'

Snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of their voices, he fiddled with the frills and lace undoing their corsets smirking, 'Of course not, I'd ever stop coming to see you fine ladies for anyone.'

The barmaid reappeared before him with a glass of wine, 'Yer drink, honey.'

Tyki stuffed a note between her breasts and spoke in a low and seductive voice before giving her a long wet kiss, 'Thank you for your kind services.'

The two women beside him started to kiss his chest and peck the beauty spot under his left eye running their hands up and down him making him sigh deeply in content. _I could never give this up_. He paid for a room quickly pulling them with him after sculling down his wine. He left earlier than he usually would've that night with the thoughts of the next morning's events in mind.

It wasn't until the next morning when he was informed that Lenalee ran away and how furious he was. How could one be so defiant and unwilling? She should've been honoured to marry a man like him. He was going to have her; he would have the whole town searched. Lord Tyki Mikk always got what he wanted.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a drag, I had to set a plot so please bare with me. The story is no doubt revolved around Allen (and Neah being the same person) and Lenalee. I just had this idea and I wanted to write it or it would keep bothering me to no end! I don't plan on making this fan fiction too long since I get restless so easily reading long ones myself.**


	2. Stubborn

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man._

_**Last edited:** 3:29AM EST, 24 April 2012._

* * *

**Chapter 02 – Stubborn**

**.**

The sun shone through the thin curtains and a small breeze passed. Lenalee twitched in pain subconsciously at the cool air that brushed her sensitive skin. Slowly, she started to regain consciousness feeling she wasn't lying in dirt and grass. She opened her eyes instantly trying to get up on her arm but fell back gasping to the surprising amount of pain there was when she put pressure on it. Her throat was dry and there was a bitter taste to it. Had she been fed medicine? She was in a bed in a small room or perhaps a tiny house that seemed to be a hut. The walls were made of grey stones. Lenalee raised her arm to examine it and saw that her wounds had been cleaned and she had been bandaged up. She was still in her same ragged dress though to her relief, nothing had happened to her—had it? A thought suddenly crossed her mind; she had to escape in case Tyki's men had caught her.

Careful not to apply pressure to any of her bad wounds since it was impossible to avoid putting pressure on any of her limbs, she crawled slowly out of bed limping around finding there was only one exit besides the window. She checked out the window and confirmed she was still in the woods. Her heart started to pound a little harder, nobody seemed to be around. It would be the best time to escape. Lenalee hastily grabbed her cloak that was hanging freely by the bed and went for the door opening it slowly and walked out. She had stopped breathing, just waiting for someone or something to jump out and try to grab her but there was nothing and so, she made a run for it. Little did she know that her apparent saviour was observing her every move from the roof.

He watched her run off until she wasn't in sight anymore with a deep frown on his face. He sighed irritably brushing back his silvery white hair blowing in his face. _That ungrateful girl_, _as if I'd care what happens to her_. So that's what he told himself but continued to follow her without her noticing. He stopped behind the tree when she suddenly froze and to his realisation, she was eyeing a deer. She stayed that way for a while and he smiled smugly noticing she was probably afraid of it. To his surprise, she slowly started to walk towards it. The deer started to shake its head in fear of her but she sat down in front of it slowly.

'It's okay, I won't hurt you—see?' She said softly raising both hands to show that she was unarmed.

The deer slowly leaned its head into her palm for her to pat it. It was unusual, because the deer didn't run away. He eyed her petting the deer curiously, he would have killed the deer for food already if it hadn't been for her being there.

'Oh no, you're hurt.' She said in a pained voice spotting a sore on its stomach.

His eyes softened at her empathy she was showing towards the creature. Even in her current state, she was a beautiful girl. The sun complimented her skin shining like silk under the shadows of the leaves. He was startled out of awe with her shriek though to see that a pack of wild dogs were at the scene moving in on the deer and her for the kill. His eyes widened when she clung onto the deer still trying to protect it when she was clearly outnumbered.

Before one could pounce at them, he pulled out an arrow and shot it with his bow causing all their attention to focus on him. He cursed mentally wishing she were still asleep, he couldn't get rid of these dogs so easily with her to witness him doing so. Another jumped at him but he rolled back and stabbed it with a dagger. It was hard but he managed with a few scrapes and light wounds.

'Are you alright?' She asked rushing to catch him before he fell to his knees roughly.

He looked up at her panting softly. He was at a loss for words, she was even more wonderful awake and up close. Those violet eyes glowing full of concern for him, he just had to reach up and touch her face to see if she were real. She didn't question his action being worried about his wellbeing.

'Is there anywhere I can take you?' She asked holding his hand that was resting on her face.

'Take me back to the hut.' He said softly.

She blinked in surprise but it didn't take her long to understand and nod in agreement. She felt a nudge upon her arm and looked back to see that the deer had gotten up from where it was resting. It motioned for her to place him on its back.

'Thank you.' She said to the deer and she helped him onto its back.

They headed back to the hut she had tried to escape from in the first place. Did he know she was trying to escape? Was he following her? Why did he save her? A lot of questions ran through her mind all the way back but she thought it best to keep it to herself in case she said something wrong.

When they got there, the deer rested outside the door because it couldn't fit inside. Lenalee helped the man into the bed where she was resting previously feeling a tad bit awkward because she had tried to run away before. She grabbed the bowl by the bedside table along with the towel and started to walk away.

'Where are you going?' He asked quickly.

She turned back and smiled at him, 'I'm just going to get water to wipe your wounds, don't worry, I'll be back.'

True to her word, she was back but that wasn't what he was concerned about. He was more concerned that she would get lost or run into trouble yet again since that's all she's been doing since he's met her. He watched her quietly as she wiped his torso gently. He couldn't stop staring at her.

'Thank you for saving me.' She said quietly finishing off a bandage where he was clawed at the arm.

'How are your wounds?' He asked.

She blinked a couple of times but her eyes soften, 'They're healing, thank you for everything.'

'You were going to leave.' He said bluntly surprising her.

'I'm sorry, I'm grateful for everything but I really shouldn't—'

'But you already have.' He said with his voice hardening.

Lenalee frowned getting frustrated, 'Well I never asked for your help!'

He grabbed her arm pulling her under him in the bed roughly not caring about her sores, 'Would you rather have been raped by those filthy men that night than be saved by the likes of me?'

Lenalee tried to get up but he pushed her down firmly and slowly pulled up her dress so it rested at her thighs. That's when she noticed an oddly shaped scar running down his left eye—his grey eyes. _Then_ wasn't the time to take in the detail though. He placed his knees between her thighs and she started to panic.

'Don't—' She started to say but froze when he kissed her neck and shoulder using a hand to stroke her hip.

'Am I so vile?' He whispered into her ear.

Tears started falling from her eyes and she sobbed, 'You're just like all those other revolting men.'

Feeling her tears on his cheek, he shifted quickly to see her sniffling. Her eyes were so deep, he felt like he was drowning. He had only meant to joke—what had she gone through? He asked various questions staring down at her until she pushed him off weakly.

'I'm sorry, I—' She walked outside not planning on letting him finish but he followed her.

'Leave me alone.' She cried.

The deer watched the two interact where he kept trying to grab her arm but she kept pulling away. Giving a tired sound, the deer lay its head down to how it was resting before there was a ruckus. She continued to stubbornly evade him.

He grabbed her arm once again and this time with a firm grip so she couldn't get away, 'I promise I won't do that again, please tell me your name.'

She wiped away her tears and he gently spun her around though she was still looking at the ground, 'Lenalee, my name is Lenalee.'

He placed his fingers under her chin with the hand he wasn't holding onto her arm with lifting her face up to look at him, 'Lenalee—Lenalee.'

Her cheeks were still rosy from crying but she mumbled quietly, 'What's your name?'

'I'm Allen.' He smiled softly.

.

Tyki scowled at the open window in Lenalee's room. He had to hand it to her; she must have been pretty desperate if she could climb down that tree from this room. The girl never did fail to do damage to his ego. He saw the white dress on her bed where the ends were crumpled with tear stains and it occurred to him that she had been weeping about this day that was supposed to be.

'I'm so sorry, Lord Tyki Mikk, I didn't think she would go so far as to climb through the window from the second story!' Mister Lee explained.

'Well she did.' Tyki walked away from the window and sat upon her bed taking in her scent.

'If you want to call off our deal, I'd understand perfectly well.' Mister Lee bowed humbly.

'No, Mister Lee, there will be no issues if I can retrieve her, am I correct?' Tyki said sounding calmer than he appeared.

'Well, yes but she's a very troublesome girl, are you sure you made the right decision in choosing her to be your wife? I'd expected you to choose a more obedient lady.' Mister Lee didn't need to say any more than that, the whole town knew of her stubbornness.

'Perfect, I'll have the town search for her—she _is_ my fiancée after all.' Tyki said so softly ignoring his comment that it made the hairs on Mister Lee's neck stand on end.

'Yes, of course.' Mister Lee said nervously.

'I'll be expecting your support in this search; she's your daughter after all.' Tyki said leaving the house in a white suit unmarried.

.

Lenalee sat at the end of the bed looking out the window at the night sky. She was no doubt feeling homesick. She laughed to herself quietly, a sad laugh. _I'm such a fool_. Homesick—what was it that she missed about being home again? Her eyes closed momentarily enjoying the breeze passing through the window. Sounds of shuffling sheets beside her made her eyes open quickly though. She turned to see Allen was sitting beside her returning her gaze and placing his long brown coat on the bedside table.

'The deer's doing well if you were wondering, I just repatched its wound.' He said quietly.

Lenalee smiled faintly, 'That's good.'

'I'm not going to lie to you, I've never kept an animal around before, it's unnerving.' He joked.

Her cheeks turned pink and it was visible even with only the dim light of the fire, 'I'll take her somewhere else if it's not okay.'

His facial expression suddenly turned serious, 'Stay.'

She eyed him wearily and slowly nodded in agreement. She was tired of arguing with him already. It was decided that when the deer felt better, she was going to leave on a journey with her new companion.

'What were you thinking about?' Allen asked genuinely curious.

She returned to looking out the window, 'I'm wondering if my father even cares that I'm missing—if he would be worried.'

He frowned at that, 'Of course he would, what kind of father wouldn't?'

Lenalee smiled bitterly, 'Mine, I remind him so much of my mother it disgusts him. He's repulsed by me, the spitting image of her.'

'Why did your father hate your mother?' He asked.

'She had another lover, Father never did pay her enough attention with all his work commitments—I guess she tried to seek warmth elsewhere.' She said bluntly.

'I'm sorry to hear of this.' Allen said solemnly.

Lenalee shrugged, 'Live for yourself, you can't trust anyone.'

He took a hold of her hand making her turn to look at him. He saw the look in her eyes. She was fighting, tired but fighting. Those eyes had seen so much unfaithfulness—the dread in them he wanted to make disappear forever. He had fallen captive to her like so many others before him.

'Trust me.' The words rolled off his tongue.

Her eyes widened at his words and she subconsciously shifted so her body was facing him, 'Allen—'

He raised his other hand to brush a lock her hair behind her ear slowly saying again, 'Trust me.'

He stroked her cheek tenderly soothing her bruises and smiled at her warmly with their faces soon only inches apart. She started to cry but for the first time in a long time, they were tears of joy. She slowly raised her hand to hold the one that was stroking her face.

Lenalee smiled, 'Thank God I've found you.'

Allen chuckled, 'No, I found you.'

* * *

**I forgot to mention that this is set back in the 19th century when women were supposed to be obedient and have less authority than men. The ages aren't mentioned but Lenalee is still quite young because a woman's date for marriage was earlier back then. If you look up the women's status in the victorian age then you'd understand how much of a big deal it is for Lenalee to be the way that she is. If you're confused about Allen's character, then for now, that's normal.**

**If there are any questions, feel free to ask. I'll be happy to answer unless you're asking about what's going to happen next, impatient reader, you'll have to wait lol. By the way, thank you for the reviews. I'm so glad there are readers, I was worried I was getting a little crazy all on my own there!**


	3. Nostalgia

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man._

_**Last edited:** To be edited._

* * *

**Chapter 03 – Nostalgia**

**.**

He watched her sleep, it was fascinating really. He wanted to touch her so badly, to see what she felt like, it was tempting but he resisted in doing so in case she woke up and then he couldn't watch her sleep. Instead, he traced an outline of her body with his hand over and over getting excited each time he did it. She started to stir lightly making his heart beat faster. Her little moans sounded wonderful—and then she opened her eyes. She stared at him blankly, lying in bed and the same one as hers, under the same sheet as her. It took a moment for her to react but she eventually did.

Lenalee yelped falling off the bed, 'Who are you?'

He stared back at her in puzzlement, 'Who am I?'

'Yes, who are you and where's Allen?' She started to panic getting back on her feet quickly.

'Allen—?' He froze.

'Where is he?'

'Allen, was he the one who brought you here?' He asked ignoring her question.

She was staring at him wide-eyed and looked down at herself. She was still in her clothing and she accidentally sighed out loud in relief. She looked up quickly keeping her guard up when she heard him chuckle. To hell with this, she turned around and before she could run, he had already read her mind.

He grabbed her wrist pulling her back to face him, 'Where are you going?'

'Let me go.' She said slowly and cautiously.

He pulled her closer eyeing her up and down slowly taking in all the visuals and asked quietly, 'And why would I do that?'

He was touching her, the skin contact was ecstatic. He could feel her bare flesh and it was much better than his imagination. He closed his eyes sighing in content trying to remember the texture of her wrist. She shoved him but he didn't budge and instead caught her other hand. God damn, she was so good to touch.

'Rinari—' He pulled her closer in attempt to smell her hair but she pulled back as much as she could with his grip still on her.

'My name isn't Rinari, it's Lenalee and where's Allen?' She yelled defiantly.

He was startled and his expression changed to a threatening one, 'Why do you keep asking for him?'

'Because this is his shelter and I'm staying with him, now where is he?' She asked impatiently.

He pulled her to him roughly making her stumble onto his chest and lifted her face to stroke it freakishly gently. She was trembling and he could tell she was frightened. He hated that expression, especially when he was the cause of it. His brown eyes softened and maybe it was just her but they seemed to have a golden glimmer to it. He smiled—warmly? Lenalee was lost in thought for a few seconds and she somehow ended up with an idea that he kind of looked like Allen except with brown hair and eyes.

He hushed her still stroking her face, 'It's okay, Rinari.'

She pushed him away in frustration, 'I said my name isn't Rinari!'

He stood there frozen but soon lost tenseness and stared deep into her eyes, her mesmerizing, he loved them. Lenalee was caught off guard by his gaze and felt a deep sense of nostalgia. She didn't yell at him again but didn't step forward either.

He smiled sadly, 'No, it isn't, is it? Sorry, Love.'

She twitched, what just happened? Slowly, she took a step towards him and then another. She was so stupid, for all she knew, it could've been a trap to get her to trust him but she jumped right in anyway.

She tried again but asked softly, 'Can you please tell me where Allen is?'

He stared at her for a long while before he replied, 'He asked me to watch you while he was gone, he'll be back soon.'

Lenalee blinked a couple of times before she nodded in understanding. He took a hold of her hand feeling the need for physical contact. Neither of them said anything and though Lenalee was uneasy with his touchiness, she didn't try to push or pull away again since they had finally gotten to civil terms. He seemed to be unstable and needed to be treated with care.

She slowly put her other hand on top of his gently easing out of his grip, 'We need to go and find food.'

He nodded and followed Lenalee outside, 'Didn't Allen gather any for storage?'

'No, he got hurt because of me.' Lenalee said quietly.

'I'm sure it wasn't because of you.' He said as firmly.

'He saved me from a pack of wolves—this deer too,' She smiled warmly at him tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and he liked the way she did it, 'This deer is my companion so please be good to it.'

'Why not eat it?' He asked.

'No!' She snapped hugging the deer protectively.

.

'This is delicious!' Lenalee said brightly munching at her fruit.

'It had better be delicious.' He huffed rubbing his sore muscles.

In the end, Lenalee punished him for suggesting such a cruel thing by making him climb the tallest trees for fruit. He would never hunt deer again. His irritation didn't last long when Lenalee held a piece out to him with a cheery smile.

'Aren't you hungry?' She asked tilting her head slightly.

If she was offering it then yes, he would have anything she offered him—even if it were poison. He slowly bit into the meaningless thing and watched her feed the deer. She had always been this way, frisky and loving.

'I never got your name.' Lenalee said.

'Neah…' He trailed off quietly looking away from her.

'Neah, that's a wonderful name.' She said beaming.

'It's just a name.' He said looking down.

She eyed him questioningly at first but when he looked up and their eyes met, she was lost in them; it felt like she was being drowned, she felt sick. They held deep emotions, they held age. Not entirely sure of what she was doing and perhaps not even realising that she was, she slowly moved across the log. They were sitting just outside the hut.

She raised a hand and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned further into her hand. She watched him with softening eyes stroking his face like a mother would do a child.

'Do I—do I know you?' Lenalee asked quietly.

He didn't open his eyes but he did smile. He was temporarily mended. Neah took a hold of her hand when she was about to let go of his face not wanting her to stop yet and perhaps not ever.

'Once upon a time.' Neah said softly.

'Once—Once upon a time?' She asked in confusion.

'The sun will set soon; we should get ready for the night.' He stated getting up scouting the area still holding her hand.

'Okay?' Lenalee said unsurely getting on her feet.

They walked inside the hut after she pat the deer once more. Neah started putting wood into the fireplace. _Good_, _the supply's decent enough_. He started making a fire as Lenalee sat on the worn couch nearby watching him do it. She didn't say anything; everything was getting weirder and weirder.

Where had Allen gone after they shared a moment before falling into a pleasant sleep? How did she wake up next to Neah instead of Allen? Maybe it was all in her head.

'Lenalee?'

She blinked a couple of times seeing Neah still by the fireplace but now with flames, 'Yes?'

'I've been calling you for a while now, what are you thinking about?'

She sighed, 'Well, I was just wondering when Allen had left.'

He didn't say anything for a long time and turned to concentrate on the fire. He seemed to end up in his own deep thoughts. Lenalee had decided she wouldn't ask or question him anymore for now; she'd just wait for Allen's return.

'Do you think—' Neah began speaking but stopped midsentence.

Lenalee encouraged him to go on, 'What is it?'

'Do you think you would be able to forgive me?' Neah turned slowly from the fire with sorrowful eyes.

'Forgive you for what?' Lenalee asked in confusion.

'Do you hate me?' He asked quietly.

At that, Lenalee frowned. What was with the questions he was asking? The guy's screws were loose, he was loony. What was he talking about and how could he randomly assume that she hated him? It took a lot for her hate; it wasn't her nature to be so grim.

She found herself walking up to him and crouched down taking his face in both her hands staring at him with still furrowed eyebrows. He blinked slowly and didn't move. He couldn't move—he had been captured once again by her pretty eyes especially striking with the reflection of the fire dancing in them. It was quiet with only the sound of crackling firewood and crickets in the night.

'How could you assume something like that when we don't even know each other?' Lenalee started.

'Rinari—'

'It's _Lenalee_ and don't use such strong words like hate.' Her eyes softened.

'You don't?' Neah reached up for her hands and she let go before he could take hold of them.

'There's too much hate in this world already that it's becoming unliveable so why not try to love?' Lenalee smiled warmly.

His eyes widened and without thinking, he clung onto her desperately. _I need you_, _I need you_—_I need you_. Neah rocked back and forth shivering. She tried to reposition herself but he wouldn't allow it, his grip didn't loosen so she only sighed and stroked his back. She was sure if he'd be looking after her or she would be looking after him anymore.

Lenalee fell asleep and he carried her to the couch not too long after, it would be warmer by the fire than the bed. He'd stay up and make sure the light wouldn't go out. Neah grabbed the sheets from the bed and placed it over her carefully. He sighed and stroked her face watching her in awe. He could never get enough, it was like an addiction.

With much difficulty, he made himself walk away and stood by the window. He eyed the moon anxiously, it wasn't going to be full for too much longer. His days were always limited. He lifted his hand to palm his forehead. _Damn it_, _Robin_. Neah swiftly walked back to Lenalee's side sitting on the ground watching her the rest of the night and adding the firewood here and there.

Neah stroked her hair and thought about it for a moment. It was fate and fate was cruel. He had woken up beside Lenalee; Allen was sharing a bed with her he realised. Red threads had already bound them together. But no, it wasn't painful for him at all. He remembered nothing, neither did she. He was the only one suffering, wasn't he?

'I've waited for you for so long, Love.' Neah whispered to Lenalee's sleeping form and brushed his lips against her temple.

Lenalee twitched in her sleep at the gesture and he continued to stroke her hair lovingly humming an old tune to sooth her. Her limbs relaxed and she seemed to be able to fall into a peaceful sleep then. It was that melody after all, he smiled faintly knowing she still remembered it somewhere deep inside her heart subconsciously. _There's too much hate in this world already that it's becoming unliveable so why not try to love?_ His world had been so cold for a long time desperately clinging onto whatever that was real even if it were pain. The torturous time he had spent dreaming—she could have a thousand names but she'd still be the same girl. For Neah, it didn't matter, it was just a name and in the end, she was still his Love.

* * *

**Okay, to make this less confusing for everyone, I'll explain to you this. Before Hoshino-San created D. Gray-Man, she wrote a one-shot manga where Allen and Lenalee first appeared. However, they were not named Allen and Lenalee. They were named Robin and Rinari/Linali so ultimately, in this fan fiction, they get another chance to be with each other again because of complications in their previous life and God took pity on them. Hopefully this is enough of an explanation to explain their mutal trust in each other though it's more just Allen than anything. Lenalee had already had another ****fiancé in the actual Zone manga and Robin turned out to be quite the gender bender. Allen's bow and arrow was just a simple thought of 'Robin Hood' since his name was Robin.**

******I'm a big fan of raw Allen and Lenalee! Other characters will definitely make an entrance but it's only the beginning and the chapters are short so please be patient. All questions to do with the storyline will be revealed in time and if there's something you feel that I've missed accidentally then feel free to ask me about it. Other questions regarding 'why' about the style or length of the fan fiction, I don't mind answering either. Just don't ask what's going to happen in the future but I don't mind you saying that you _want_ to know what happens lol. I won't reply until my next update though, just to let you know because I'm worried my PM outbox will play up again like it did with my old account. If you're impatient then you could always bother me on Twitter and I'll reply in a short period of time there since I have the application on my BlackBerry! You can find the link on my profile page and thank you for reading, your reviews were uplifting!**


End file.
